Of Monsters and Men
by TheMonsterHunter12
Summary: Carlos and Sven are two simple hunters in the year 2050, but when their friends start dying and disappearing they bet pulled into one of the biggest events since the Apocalypse. Only a preview right now, rest of story to come later. Rated M for violence, profanity, sex, and gore. Review to get new chapters.


**Hello im themonsterhunter and this is my first Supernatural fanfic. This story will feature my hunters, Carlos Rodriguez and Sven Yamato. This story-line takes place after the Winchesters, a couple decades actually, its the year 2050. There are no robots or futuristic cities like in the movies, things are just more advanced as you will see as you read. Carlos and Sven have been hunters pretty much all their lives. They were both born into the job, Carlos was born into a hunter family that lived in mexico hunting monsters and exorcising demons, Sven was born into a family in Japan who were more "spiritual" in their "work". Carlos and Sven met at the age of 18 when they both left their families to go to school in america. They dropped out when they realized that they couldn't escape being hunters. They've known each-other for 3 years now and their pretty much brothers, now they travel the world killing monsters and saving people (travel is a lot easier not that its 2050). Life for them looks simple but soon it will be upset when people they love start dying and disappearing. Our story starts in a bar Seoul, South Korea...****  
**

Carlos ran through the crowded sidewalk of Seoul, he seemed like he was in a rush, and he was. Carlos had learned some disturbing news and need to reach Sven immediately. So, Carlos continued running,shoving, and pushing people out of his way. Finally he reached the bar called The Gold Cup. Carlos entered and looked around, he spotted Sven at a table drinking a glass of alcohol and reading some device. Carlos walked over and sat across from Sven.

"So what did you find out?" asked Sven.

"Well its not good news...but its news." Carlos laid out a map of the world on the table on front of them. The map had several circles, markings, and notes written on it. Sven put down his drink and looked at the map.

"Seems to be a lot of activity in the Middle East" pointed out Sven.

"No shit, tons of reports of demons and hell hounds plus what seems to be a Zombie infestation in Spain and over a hundred deaths by Vetala in Indonesia." replied Carlos. Carlos drank the rest of Sven's drink, Sven gave him a "dude what the hell" look.

Sven sighed. "Okay so which of the three do you want to check out."

"None, i just got a call Viollette" responded Carlos.

"Oh yea whats that bitch want now" retorted Sven.

"Now now thats no way to talk about a fine lady" replied Carlos.

"Carlos she tried to sell us" pointed out Sven.

"True but shes still hot."

Sven rolled his eyes, "Fine what did she say."

"Well listen to this, its all i got." Carlos handed Sven a phone with a voice-mail ready to play. Sven listened to the voice-mail and heard Viollette's voice, the playback was barely audible but Sven could back out the words "please help" followed by distinct acid hissing noise, which was followed by a loud scream. Sven put down the phone.

"Sounds like she had it covered" smirked Sven. Carlos looked at him and sighed.

"Listen Sven were going, okay."

Sven sighed heavily, "Fine any idea what it is?"

"Well right now there are reports of crocotta and ghouls all over France."

"Any idea where the bitch is?"

Carlos shook his head, " Yes, i traced her coordinates to a town called Rouen, we should leave immediately."

Carlos got up and folded up the map, Sven reluctantly got up and the two left the bar.

As the two get a taxi, i find this the perfect time to describe what they look like. Carlos has dark brown skin, dark hair but its a buzz cut, emerald green eyes, and a soulpatch. Both his ears are pierced, and he has a scar on his neck. Sven has fair skin, pitch black hair in a spiked style, and light brown eyes. He has a cross tattooed on his neck and shaved look on his face.

The two step out at the airport, not knowing what they had gotten themselves into...

**Now ima stop here and continue in the next chapter. Right now i just wanted to get out the little bit of what o have and see how the public reacts, i kno it isnt much but if u guys like it i will continue it, so plz review, ur reviews are what makes a story grow. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and hopefully i can get confident in this you. **


End file.
